


Eyes of Babes

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, M/M, Obliviousness, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: There's a monster in his room. Noctis knows who he needs to go to, to get help.





	Eyes of Babes

His bedside lamp was on, if only softly. It lit up his room just enough he could see, but that one corner was still very dark.

Noctis never liked that corner in the dark. The door to his closet was closed, but it was in shadow enough that maybe… and a monster could _easily_ fit into it. Noctis was trying to be brave like his dad - who definitely has never been scared by closet-monsters - but it wasn’t working. Maybe because he was only six, and a lot shorter than his dad.

His dad would be able to scare it off, right?

Noctis nodded firmly to himself, and rolled over to slide of his bed, pouting at the feeling of the cold floor on his bare feet. Now, he had to be extra-brave to get to his dad, because his lamp couldn’t go into the hallway. There was no closet-monsters in the hallway though, so he _could be_ that brave. He nodded again, and padded silently to the door, glancing at the dark corner several times. Just in case. Nothing moved… yet.

He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, glancing around into the hallway before stepping out. It was... worse out here than Noctis expected. The lights were off and the curtains were closed and it was _very_ dark.

He took a couple of steps outside of his room, edging towards his dad’s room. His stomach fluttered with fear, but he _was_ doing it, just in case the closet-monster got ideas.

Dad said that there were different rooms he could move into when he was older and wanted more space - Noct had been sure that his rooms now were almost too far away. In the dark he was sure of it, as he escaped the first hallway and ended up in the second and final one.

This hallway was _so much worse_.

It was still so dark, but there was _another_ evil corner here! He didn’t want to move, just in case anything saw him, but his dad’s room was _right there_. There was no other way to scare the monsters away!

Noctis swallowed, and took a careful step towards the door he was aiming for. He walked backward - he _couldn’t_ take his eyes away from the bad corner. It would be able to get him if he looked away.

With slow, terrified steps Noctis creeped closer to his dad and to safety, until he had his hand on the door handle and was opening it. Still not looking away from where the monsters hide.

When he was inside, he shut the door as quickly and as quietly as he could.

It was better in here, and lighter because the curtains were open and the moon could shine in. And no monsters would _dare_ be this close to his dad!

The light in the bedroom was on. His dad was still _awake!_

Noctis trotted to the closed door and knocked on it like he’d been taught. “Dad?” He called, “Please let me in.”

A soft noise came from the room, but then his dad answered. “Noctis? What’s the matter?”

Noctis took that as permission to open the door and run in, needing to get into the light. It was bright enough in the bedroom to make him squint and blink away the light. He still walked forward, knowing where his dad was, and climbed onto the bed. He felt Regis’ arms wrap around him and Noct snuggled into them.

“There’s a monster in my closet,” Noctis told him, “and one in the hallway!”

“I see.” Regis calmly said, “no wonder you came and got help.”

Noctis nodded and then squirmed out of Regis arms to flop onto the bed. He rolled a little more, and then bumped into - something. He looked up.

_Cor!_

Noctis grinned. His dad and Cor would scare off_ all_ the monsters, even ones Noctis couldn’t see! He crawled over the bed and flopped onto Cor. He should have known Cor would be with his dad, Cor was almost always with his dad. Noctis giggled.

“Can both of you scare off the monsters?” He looked up at Cor. Cor had a weird look on his face, and kept looking at his dad. “You _can_ do it right?” He said even though he knew full well that Cor could fight anything. And win.

Cor rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Noctis waited for both of them to get up, his dad was already dressed in a dressing gown but had to put some slippers on - Cor needing to put a shirt on but refusing to put any shoes on. Noctis wiggled his bare toes and demanded Cor to hold his hand. His dad laughed at that, and Noctis frowned.

Both of them ended up holding his hands in the end.

* * *

Noctis blinked. “Wait a goddamn minute-”

“Noct?” Gladio looked at him, away from the movie.

The kid in the movie was staring at his father and his father’s new partner - who she just found in bed together - and started crying. She asked why he’d never told her that he had started dating after her mother died.

Noctis stared at his shield. “I just… figured out something.”

“Do it quieter.” Gladio grunted, and turned back towards the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Proof read? what's proof reading. Help me.


End file.
